The External Dragon Slayer
by StormQuinn56
Summary: Haru Igais is left on her own after Ignis, the External Dragon, puts her soul inside the girl. With nowhere to go, Haru turns to Fairy Tail for a new home.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic on this website! Please enjoy this little prologue!**

An rainbow-colored Dragon stood at her cave's edge. She was known to be the most powerful Dragon throughout Fiore. She was the External Dragon. External Dragons are legendary, but an External Dragon Slayer was really legendary. This is because an External Dragon can use all elements, unlike the other Dragons. This External Dragon was Ignis.

This particular External Dragon was looking for a child to put herself in. She traveled throughout Fiore and she founded an young girl. She looked 3 years old. _What's a child that young doing out here?_ Ignis thought. She flown towards the girl. "Hey, kid." Ignis greeted the child.

"Wello." The little child greeted back. _Ah, she can't speak that well, yet._ Ignis thought. "A Dragneel?" The child asked.

"Dragon." Ignis says, softly.

"Oh, a Dragon. Haha!" The young child giggled. Ignis smiled at the young girl.

"Do you have a name?" Ignis asked.

"What's a name?" The child asked. Ignis sighed sadly. She gently scooped up the child and she took her back to her cave. By the time they got there, Ignis had already thought up of a name and the child was already asleep.

"Alright, Haru Igais, this is your new home." Ignis tells the sleeping Haru. She smiled. "Yes, this is the child I will put myself in. She will be a legend. She will be the External Dragon Slayer.

 **12 Years Later...**

Haru was about to leave Ignis's cave for good. She grown into an beautiful 15-year-old girl. She had messy black hair and red eyes. She had on a pair of white pants with an black shirt. She had a rainbow-colored scarf wrapped around her head. Her shoes were also black. Ignis had put her soul inside of Haru and Haru knew that was where she was going to stay.

"Time to find a Guild." Haru says, smiling.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of External Dragon! First, I will put Haru's information here and then I write the story!**

 **Haru Igais**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: Human**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Eye Color: Red**

 **Status: Alice**

 **Counterpart: Dark Haru**

 **Magic: External Dragon Slayer**

Chapter 1: Finding a Guild!

Haru was tired. She needed a Guild, but there was only Dark Guilds where she was at. She was currently resting at Raven Tail and she made friends with Flare Corona. "Oi, Flare?" Haru called the red-haired girl.

"Yes?" Flare answered. Haru gathered her thoughts.

"Why do you stay here? You know he don't like you." Haru tells Flare. Flare sighed.

"But, I don't have nowhere to go. Fairy Tail wouldn't want me." Flare tells Haru.

"Fairy Tail is the strongest Guild, right?" Haru asked. Flare nodded her head. "Why wouldn't they want you?" Haru asked.

"Well, I...hurt a member of their Guild." Flare answered. Haru looked at Flare, but Flare's head was down.

"Hey, look at me." Haru tells Flare. Flare looked up. "I know you were only trying to protect yourself from Ivan's wrath. I'm sure if you explain to them why you did it, they'll understand." Haru tells Flare.

"You sure?" Flare asked.

"Yep." Haru answered.

 **With Fairy Tail...**

 _I wonder how's Flare's doing._ Lucy thought. She knew that the red-haired girl didn't mean to do it. She saw all the glares that Flare received from Ivan when she left the arena. "I should have told her to leave." Lucy say, bitterly. Levy heard Lucy and she frowned. Gajeel had the girl in his lap and he saw Levy's frown.

"What's wrong, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm worried about Lucy." Levy tells her boyfriend. Gajeel frowned as he noticed Lucy angry face.

"She'll be fine. But, Natsu has to help her. She's letting guilt win." Gajeel tells Levy. Levy whimpered.

"I don't want to lose Lucy." Levy tells Gajeel.

"She'll be fine, Levy." Gajeel tells Levy. Gajeel hugged Levy.

Master Makarov was watching as Lucy was trying to get rid of the guilt. He wanted to help, but Lucy will even more angry if anyone tries to help her. "Please be alright." He says, softly.

Natsu was on his way to the guild when he saw Haru and Flare. His eyes narrowed at Flare's appearance. _She looks like she's been beaten._ Natsu thought. Haru saw Natsu's look towards Flare and she stood protectively in front of Flare.

 **This is the end of the first chapter! Please enjoy this chapter as I will update soon later on!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the 2nd chapter of External Dragon Slayer! Please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 2: Fairy Tail**

"Relax, I don't want to hurt her." Natsu tells the girl. Haru growled and she stepped aside. Natsu could see the bruises a lot clearly. He gasped in shock and surprise. "What happened to you?" Natsu asked.

Flare looked down and she started crying. "M-Master I-I-Ivan." Flare couldn't form a sentence as sobs started to wreak her body.

"That bastard!" Natsu growled. Lucy had saw Flare.

"Flare! Oh my gosh! Please forgive me! I should've got you away from him!" Lucy shouted. She pulled Flare into a hug.

"B-Lucy." Flare was shocked. Lucy was crying tears of regret. "What's wrong, Lucy?" She asked. Natsu looked in anger.

"That bastard will pay! I am sure of it!" Lucy tells Flare. Flare started crying in shame and fear. Lucy was shocked, but she didn't say anything else.

"Hey, are you her friend?" Natsu asked Haru. Haru looked at Natsu and she nodded her head. "You wanna join Fairy Tail? I'm sure if Gramps hears her story, he'll let her stay." Natsu tells Haru. Haru looked over at Flare and Lucy. Lucy wasn't hurting her, so Haru sighed in relief.

"Okay, one condition, me and Flare can have our own team." Haru tells Natsu. Natsu nodded his head.

"I'm sure Gramps won't mind." Haru nodded her head at this.

"I hope so, because I'm letting Flare go back." Haru tells Natsu. Master Makorov heard the whole conversation and he made a mental note to visit Flare.

 **Please enjoy this chapter! Sorry for not updating!**


	4. Chapter 3

When Master Makrov was informed of the situation, he looked into Flare's eyes and he knew that she was telling the truth. "She can stay, but someone needs to watch her." He told Flare and Haru. Haru stepped up.

"I will watch over her."Haru tells Master Makrov. The old man nodded and Haru looked at Flare happily. "You're in." She told Flare. Flare smiled and she groaned in pain. "What's the matter?" Haru asked. Flare looked at her chest and she saw her guild mark burning. Flare's groans turned to screams and Makrov winced.

"Wendy! Come in here!" He shouted. Said girl came in and when she saw Flare's guild mark, she gasped.

"I will take it off!" Wendy says, walking over to Flare. Wendy drenched her hands in Magic and she put them on Flare's guild mark. Wendy screamed as she took off the guild mark. _This guild mark is shows slavery. And, on top of that, it was burned into her skin. I need to try harder._ Wendy thought. And harder she did try. After a few minutes, Flare's former guild mark was gone and she hugged Wendy.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Flare tells the young girl. Wendy giggled.

"No problem! That's what friends are for." Wendy tells Flare. Flare looked at Wendy in shock.

"I'm y-your f-f-friend?" Flare asked. Wendy nodded her head.

"Yes, you are. I don't need to forgive you. There's no need. You was only obeying orders." Wendy says, as she glared at the ground.

"Thank you so much!" Flare tells Wendy. She giggled when Flare looked around the guild. "So, am I a member of Fairy Tail?" Flare asked Makrov. He nodded.

"Mira! Bring the stamps!" He told Mira. Mira nodded and she brought the stamp to Flare and Haru.

"What color and location do you want your guild mark to be?" Mira asked. Flare looked over all the colors first and she looked at Haru.

"You can go first." She tells Haru. Haru smiled and she walked up to Mira.

"Thanks Flare. Miss Mira, I want my guild mark blue and on my left shoulder." Haru tells Mira. Mira smiled and she placed the blue Fairy Tail guild mark on her left shoulder.

"How about you, Flare?" Mira asked Flare. Flare thought about it and she frowned. "What's your favorite color?"

"I have two and they are yellow and purple." Flare answered. "I'll take a purple Fairy Tail guild mark on my left shoulder also, please." Flare tells Mira. Mira smiled and she put the guild mark on Flare's shoulder.

"Alright, you're in, now, do you two want to join a team or make one with you two?" Makrov asked. Haru and Flare looked at each other.

"We want a team with us two." Haru tells the Master. He nodded.

"That's good. What is your team name?" He asked.

"External Fighters." Haru answered. Makrov looked at Flare and she nodded.

"Good choice. Welcome to Fairy Tail." He told the two girls.


End file.
